Wind turbines are devices for converting wind power into electrical power and usually include a rotor, a gear box and a generator. In operation, wind causes the rotor to rotate and to provide a high torque, relatively low frequency input to the gear box. The gear box converts the high torque input from the rotor to a low torque, relatively high frequency output. The generator is connected to the output of the gear box and converts the rotational movement into electrical power.
Traditional connecting methods used between the hub (main shaft) and the gearbox include the application of bolts or shrink discs. For connections using bolts, the outer diameter of the connecting flange will affect the inner diameter of the up-wind bearings on the first stage planet carrier due to the assembling restraints. Therefore applications with simple and safe bolts system are limited. Currently shrink discs are more commonly used.
It would therefore be desirable to provide alternative gear box arrangements.